


wala nang hihilingin

by myeonkais



Series: sinta 'verse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy614Day2020 fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, honestly baekhyun what were you thinking, to be more specific: chaotic marriage proposal
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: It’s been nine months since Chanyeol told him na may plano na siyang magpropose soon. Nine months since tinapangan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at sumagot siyangleaning towards yessiya if ever totohanin nga ni Chanyeol ‘yon.Nine months na siyang naghihintay pero wala pa ring proposal.Ni anino ng singsing wala siyang nakita.(asinta, paano na lang ako kung wala kasequel. sort of.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: sinta 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579498
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	wala nang hihilingin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 614 Day, mga ka-chanbaek!!!!
> 
> first 614 day fic ko 'to huhuhu and supposedly ibang fic ang ipo-post ko kaso hindi umabot kaya ginawan ko na lang ng short sequel ang BY Paraluman Fest entry ko na [sinta, paano na lang ako kung wala ka.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632239) you must read that fic first para magkaroon ng sense itong one shot na 'to :)
> 
> fic title is from a sugarfree song with the same name. (one of my ultimate wedding songs ksksks)
> 
> comments are very much appreciated! enjoy! :)

“Ugh, not this song again,” Baekhyun groaned in his seat at kulang na lang takpan niya ang dalawang tenga para hindi niya marinig ang kanta. Ang saya-saya niya eh tapos bigla niyang maririnig ang malungkot na kantang ‘to. “Of all songs bakit ‘yan!?”

Nasa Caleruega sila ngayon para sa kasal ng officemates ni Chanyeol, their second wedding this year. Yes, siya pa rin ang plus one ng boyfriend niya. As if maghahanap pa ito ng ibang ka-ride or die sa weddings.

“O, ba’t ganyan itsura mo?” natatawang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol nang makabalik ito from the restroom. “Mukha kang mang-aaway dyan.”

“Wala. Ano kasi…” Nagdalawang-isip pa siya kung sasabihin ba niya out loud ang rant niya ngayon o mamaya na lang pagkatapos ng reception. But shet, ‘di talaga niya mapigilan ang pasmado niyang bibig minsan. “I love your officemates but really? They chose _this song_?”

Tinitigan pa siya saglit ni Chanyeol bago ito ngumisi sa kanya. “Bakit? Okay naman ah. Bagay sa slow dance ang _Fade Into You._ ”

Baekhyun frowned at that. Sa dami ng napuntahan nilang kasal for the past decade, he and Chanyeol sort of developed a mini game during receptions. It’s just a random thing na ginagawa nila pampalipas oras o habang naghihintay ng turn nila sa buffet table: hinuhulaan nila ang first dance song based sa pagkakakilala nila sa bagong kasal. They concluded na you can tell so much about the couple based on their wedding playlist, lalo na sa first dance song nila. 

Hindi lang niya ine-expect na _ito_ ang napiling kanta ng couple.

Saglit siyang tumahimik at pinanood ang newlyweds na nagso-slow dance sa gitna ng dance floor. He always liked the two, lalo na noong naikwento ni Chanyeol na childhood sweethearts ang dalawa at napakabait pa ng groom. Nasisira lang talaga ng malungkot na lyrics ng kanta ang moment for him. Ugh.

“Haynako, Yeol. I love you but I beg to differ. Hindi kaya appropriate ang lyrics nito for a wedding, let alone to be a first dance song.”

Actually, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan nanggaling ang irrational hate niya over this 90’s Mazzy Star song. Wala naman siyang issue sa kanta dati, eh. Isa pa nga ‘to sa mga unang kantang natutunan niyang tugtugin sa gitara noong high school. It’s just that...ayun nga, hindi fit ang lyrics ng kanta for a wedding; masyado itong malungkot for his taste. 

Chanyeol regarded him for a second before letting out a chuckle. “Sige nga pili ka: Fade Into You or Thinking Out Loud.”

Napairap nang matindi si Baekhyun doon. “I hate you.”

“Di hamak naman na mas okay ‘to kesa kay Ed Sheeran, ‘di ba?”

“Balik ko sa ‘yo ‘yung tanong: Thinking Out Loud o A Thousand Years?”

Si Chanyeol naman ang sumimangot. “Heh.”

No offense sa nasabing artists ng mga kantang nabanggit, pero shet lang talaga, hindi pa rin mawala ang umay nila sa mga kantang ‘yon. Paano ba naman, ilang beses na nilang narinig ‘yon sa mga kasal, lalo na noong mga taon na na-release ang mga nasabing kanta. Laking pasalamat na lang nila na bihira na nilang marinig ang Thinking Out Loud at A Thousand Years recently.

So may point nga naman si Chanyeol...but…

“Yung lyrics talaga eh. Did they search the song kaya before choosing it?”

“Maybe they didn’t really care about the lyrics?” He was about to argue nang pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. “Okay, hear me out muna. Disregard the lyrics for a second, as in--Baekhyun, please. Kung hindi mo papansin ‘yung lyrics, do you think okay siya for a first dance song?”

He considered it for a second. “Y-yeah. I mean, the melody’s pretty sweet. Kind of comforting and peaceful actually.”

Chanyeol smiled at him, a little bit gloating pa. “See? That’s music for you. Sometimes hindi mo na pinapansin ‘yung meaning. Nakatuon ka na lang sa feeling at memories na dulot ng kanta sa ‘yo. Just look at them. Masaya naman sila, ‘di ba?”

Baekhyun stole a glance at the dance floor at naabutan niyang naiiyakan _at_ nagtatawanan ang newlyweds. _Oh_. Okay, now he understood somehow. Baka nga may happy memory ang dalawa sa kantang ‘yon. He shouldn’t judge their choices right away.

“Gusto mo ba itanong ko?” Chanyeol offered.

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Wag na. Maybe you’re right. I hadn’t thought of that.”

Dinrop nila ang topic for a moment nang mag-ikot na ang newlyweds sa mga bisita for the photo op. Bantay-sarado si Baekhyun sa pilyong boyfriend habang kausap nila ang dalawa sa takot na itanong nga nito ang rason sa pagpili nila sa first dance song nila. Good thing walang topak si Chanyeol tonight at tumahimik lang ito. 

“So...I guess ekis na ang Fade Into You sa wedding playlist natin?” nakangising tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya nang makaalis ang newlyweds sa table nila.

Baekhyun almost punched the wine glass in front of him sa sobrang gulat.

There he was again.

Pang-ilang strike na ni Chanyeol ‘yan sa kanya, ha. Hindi na nakakatuwa.

Maybe it was just his praning brain overwhelming him, pero ang weird lang na sobrang casual lang si Chanyeol sa pagbabanggit ng mga plano niya sa kasal nila lately. As in he would randomly drop hints here and there, like gusto niyang magpakasal sa ganitong venue, ito lang ang mga tanong invited, pati nga menu sa reception may gusto na siya eh. Excited na excited na ang boyfriend niya of three years sa mangyayari to the point that he forgot a tiny little detail:

Hindi pa siya nagpo-propose kay Baekhyun.

It’s been nine months since Chanyeol told him na may plano na siyang magpropose soon. Nine months since tinapangan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at sumagot siyang _leaning towards yes_ siya if ever totohanin nga ni Chanyeol ‘yon.

Nine months na siyang naghihintay pero wala pa ring proposal. Ni anino ng singsing wala siyang nakita.

Look, hindi naman sobrang atat si Baekhyun na ma-engage at ikasal, ha. He just found it...very weird na nagpa-plano na si Chanyeol ng kasal nila without even proposing. Ilang beses niyang pilit inalala ang conversation nila sa kasal nina Joy at Siwon months ago. Kung tama ang pagkakaalala niya, hindi naman nagpropose sa kanya si Chanyeol noon _at_ hindi rin siya nag-100% yes. Hypothetical lang ang usapang ‘yon, though Chanyeol had joked na bibili siya ng singsing pagkauwi nila ng Manila.

Na hindi naman _ata_ nangyari.

Did Baekhyun miss something after that? Akala ba ni Chanyeol na final yes na ‘yon? O nagpropose ba sa kanya si Chanyeol nang hindi niya alam? 

Or did his stupid boyfriend propose habang tulog siya? Ang hillig pa naman niyang magsleeptalk lalo na pag sobrang pagod siya.

Oh god, was he engaged all along? Kaya ba ganito ka-weird si Chanyeol?

Probably not. Chanyeol promised him a ring. He wouldn’t accept a marriage proposal _without_ a ring on his finger. Maarte na kung maarte, pero deserve naman siguro niya ‘yon, ano? Sa tagal ba naman niyang naghintay, eh.

Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a deadly look. “Subukan mong maglagay ng Ed Sheeran sa wedding playlist natin makikita mo talaga, Chanyeol Park. Hihiwalayan kita kaagad,” pabiro niyang sagot.

Ayan, tamang ganti lang sa kagaguhan kahit deep inside, gusto na niyang mag-amok sa sobrang frustration. 

* * *

“Magtanan na lang kaya tayo?”

“Haaaa!?” Muntikan nang mabilaukan si Baekhyun sa kinakain niyang tamales. It took him a second to recover, but what the actual fuck was that? Kulang na lang isuka niya ang lahat ng kinain niya sa sofang inuupuan nilang magjowa. “A-anong sabi mo?” tanong niya, eyes wide in panic.

Nagshrug lang si Chanyeol sabay abot ng isang baso ng tubig sa kanya. “Tanan. Elope. Tayong dalawa. G?”

Hinintay niyang dugtungan ni Chanyeol ‘yon ng _joke lang baby hahaha bakit ka namumutla dyan???_ kaso his face remained serious as fuck and definitely waiting for his response. Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng 90th birthday party sila ng lolo ni Chanyeol sa Batangas ngayon, at 100% sure na hindi ito ang tamang venue _at_ tamang oras para pag-usapan ang pagtatanan.

Kaloka.

Chineck niya ang paligid in case may mga kamag-anak si Chanyeol na nakiki-chismis. Nakahinga siya nang maluwag, busy sa paglalaro ng bingo ang karamihan sa mga Park sa labas. Solong-solo nila ang sala, but still, ayaw niyang pakampante. “Tumahimik ka nga dyan! Baka may makarinig!”

Ninakaw muna ni Chanyeol ang kapirasong tamales sa plato ni Baekhyun bago sumagot. “Ayaw mo ba?”

“Hindi na tayo teenagers, Yeol. Anong tanan pinagsasabi mo dyan?”

“Ayaw mo ba no’n, ‘di na masyadong magastos? Gugulatin na lang natin sila na kasal na tayo.”

“Nag-offer na si Jongdae na free ang professional fee nila ni Minseok so I guess ‘di na gano’n kalaki ang gagastusin natin.” Wow, kinilabutan si Baekhyun sa pagka-casual ng boses niya. Talagang kinonsider niya, ah. Nasasanay na siya sa ganitong usapan, ah. Weird shit.

“Paano ‘yung mga bisita?”

Baekhyun frowned. Isa ‘yan sa mga pino-problema niya, to be honest. Requirement sa kanila na imbitahin ang Byun Clan sa mga kasalan...and ugh, isipin pa lang niya na makikisalamuha siya sa ilang epal na kamag-anak gusto na niyang manapak. “Isang araw lang naman, we can manage.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asked, a bit unconvinced.

“Yeah. I mean…” Teka, what _did_ Baekhyun mean nga ba? “As much as I want to not invite my relatives, ayokong malungkot si Mami. She...she’s been waiting for us to get married ever since, Yeol. Kung alam mo lang.” Baekhyun let out a nervous chuckle. “And...I know malulungkot ‘yon pag nagtanan tayo.”

There’s a little exhale from Chanyeol, but whether it’s disappointment or relief, Baekhyun wasn’t sure. “You’re right. Yari ako ni Mama pag tinanan kita. Mas anak ka pa ata niya kesa sa ‘kin eh.”

Baekhyun let out a snortly little chuckle. “I know. Ikaw naman ang mas anak ni Mami sa ‘ting dalawa.”

“Sorry, Baek. Kung anu-ano na pinagsasabi ko.” He dropped his face against the curve of Baekhyun’s neck, and breathed him in. “Ang sakit lang sa ulo ng ibang tao lately. Hay.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said. He rubbed Chanyeol’s scalp, closing his eyes and just savoring having the love of his life here, kahit ang daming kalokohang iniisip nito lately. He could feel the beat of Chanyeol’s heart. “I understand.”

Gets niya ang pinanggagalingan ni Chanyeol. Bukod sa hindi pa siya kasal at the age of 31, dumagdag pa sa pressure ngayon na buntis ang Ate Yoora niya. He didn’t want to attend this birthday dahil alam niyang uulanin lang siya ng tanong kung kailan sila magpapakasal, na nangyari nga kanina. Ayaw pa naman ni Chanyeol na pini-pressure siya to do things.

Hay, mga kamag-anak na pakialamero talaga. Akala mo sila gagastos sa kasal, eh.

“But seriously, if someone asks us again, we’re leaving this birthday party and eloping, okay?”

“Alam mo ikaw ang kulit mo talaga.” Baekhyun ruffled his hair, and Chanyeol grinned in return.

_Come on, magtanan na lang talaga tayo_ , Baekhyun wanted to say, but he didn’t. _Stop fucking joking about us getting married Chanyeol magpropose ka muna dyan okay!!!_ , Baekhyun wanted to say, but he didn’t.

_Just...marry me, okay?_

Of course, he didn’t say any of these.

Just like Chanyeol, he would keep it casual. Hanggang sa makakaya niya.

* * *

Nakapila si Baekhyun sa pantry for hot water (he has no time to go out for coffee ok??) nang naka-receive siya ng text from Chanyeol.

From: Yeol <3

_Baby pili ka: Byun-Park or Park-Byun_

_Rep asap_

He almost dropped his precious Bodum french press right then and there.

What the actual _fuck_?

To: Yeol <3

**??????????**

Great, an incoherent reply for a million dollar question.

With shaking legs, pinauna na ni Baekhyun ang ibang officemates sa pila at umupo sa pinakamalapit na upuan. Chanyeol should be in an important client call right now, bakit kung anu-ano ang tini-text nito sa kanya!?

Napatalon siya sa kinauupuan niya nang magreply ang boyfriend.

From: Yeol <3

_So? What’s your pick?_

“Tangina naman, ang sudden,” bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili habang tina-type ang reply niya.

To: Yeol <3

**Uhhh was that a question…**

_Teka ulitin ko:_

_Baby pili ka: Byun-Park or Park-Byun???_

**Galeng talaga pilosopo**

**Para saan ‘to? Di ba nasa client call ka?**

_Tapos na kami. Brunch na w the clients_

_Napagkwentuhan kasi namin dito yang hypenated surnames_

_Was wondering what would you prefer_

_For future reference_

Napakapit na lang siya nang mahigpit sa french press niya. Mamamatay ata siya sa mga pasabog ni Chanyeol. Bakit ganito? Sobrang casual na naman ng usapan nila. Dapat na ba siyang mag-expect ng proposal mamayang gabi? 

Utang na loob. Ang sudden talaga.

Dahil ayaw niyang magpahalata na kinakabahan siya, sinakyan na lang ni Baekhyun ang casual tone ng jowa.

**Bold of you to assume na gusto ko ng hypenated surname**

_Ahh...so you would take Park, then?_

Nawindang na siya sa mga pangyayari. From being confused as fuck to kabado to _kinikilig_ siya ngayon. Seriously!?

**I...I don’t mind**

**I mean if that’s what you want**

_I don’t mind taking Byun, though_

Kulang na lang maglupasay si Baekhyun sa pantry nila sa sobrang kilig. Parang timang.

**Hehehe screenshot ko to ah**

**Walang bawian**

_Sigurista ka ah hahaha_

_Pero di nga, if ever gusto mo hypenated, ano pick mo?_

Hala, as much as nag-eenjoy siya sa trip ni Chanyeol, hindi niya mapigilan makaramdam ng kaunting kirot. Paano kung hanggang _what if_ na lang ito at hindi na dumating ang araw na magpo-propose nga si Chanyeol sa kanya? Ayaw niyang maging nega about this pero… NASAAN NA NGA BA ANG SINGSING NA YAN??

**Byun-Park na lang**

**Para alphabetical**

**Di na natin pag-aawayan haha**

_Ikaw talaga mas matalino sating dalawa hahaha_

**Buti alam mo...joke lang baby ko hahaha**

_Screenshot ko rin to para #receipts_

_Thank u baby_

_Love you_

**Basta ‘di natin pag-aawayan yan ha. If ever.**

**Love you, too.**

Salamat sa super weird na conversation na ‘yon, hindi na kinailangan ni Baekhyun ng kape maghapon to keep him awake. Mas matapang pa sa kapeng Barako ang kaba na dulot ng pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol. ‘Yun lang, hindi na siya naging productive buong maghapon.

He spent the majority of the day scribbling _Byun-Park Park-Byun_ on his notebook at nagpractice pa ng bagong pirma just in case, you know, may magpropose nga anytime soon.

* * *

“Baby...sorry.”

Todo iling na lang si Baekhyun habang inaalalayan niyang maglakad ang lasing na lasing na boyfriend papasok sa apartment nito. May pa-despidida party sa office nila Chanyeol para sa COO nila, and as the ever friendly Chanyeol Park, siya ang nangungunang present sa kasiyahan. Ayun, sa sobrang pagsasaya nila, naparami sa inom ang Chanyeol Park at inihatid pa ng officemates dahil ‘di na kinayang magdrive pauwi.

After niyang painumin ng dalawang basong tubig at palitan ng damit, inihiga niya si Chanyeol sa kama at iniwan saglit para kumuha ng basang bimpo sa restroom. This was one of the rare times na siya ang nag-aalaga sa lasing na boyfriend, and not the other way around, so medyo amused din si Baekhyun kahit paano. He’s the more difficult drunk between them talaga, pero ang makitang ganito si Chanyeol...hmmm, may blackmail material na rin siya. Kidding.

Nakadapa na si Chanyeol sa kama nang bumalik siya dala ang basang bimpo. Baekhyun turned his boyfriend at pinunasan ang mukha nito. Chanyeol recoiled for a moment, at nang masanay ito sa lamig ng bimpo, he eventually relaxed.

“Hay nako, Yeol,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang leeg ng boyfriend. “Bayad na ako sa lahat ng pagpapahirap ko sa ‘yo ha? Sakit ng balikat ko ang bigat mo nyeta.”

“S-sorry talaga,” Chanyeol slurred. Natawa doon si Baekhyun, ‘di siya sure kung naintindihan ba talaga ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya or nananaginip na ito.

“Basta lagot ka sa ‘kin bukas.” 

Ang dami pang pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol, mostly drunken gibberish, but one phrase stopped Baekhyun from doing anything.

“...yeah. For better and for worse.”

Putangina, kahit lasing pinu-push pa rin ni Chanyeol ang wedding agenda niya.

Baekhyun gaped at his drunk, unresponsive boyfriend, and he felt himself flush. 

Sa totoo lang, Baekhyun has always known this thing with Chanyeol would be forever. Alam na niya ito the moment neol would be forever. Alam na niya ito the moment na umamin siya kay Chanyeol during their best friends’ wedding. Since then, araw-araw nang paulit-ulit sa utak niya ang _shit, mahal ko talaga siya_ at araw-araw din siyang nagpapasalamat na si Chanyeol ang nakikita niya paggising sa umaga.

Siya na talaga. Wala nang iba.

But the funny thing was, every since Chanyeol semi-proposed to him months ago, at idagdag pa dyan ang random hints recently, Baekhyun suddenly felt everything’s becoming more...real. Sure, he could see himself with Chanyeol forever, pero hindi naman niya ine-expect na _poof!_ Ito na talaga ‘yon. Their forever could start anytime soon--depende kung kailan magpo-propose si Chanyeol, that is.

“Galeng mo rin, ano? Wedding vows agad nasa isip mo e ‘di ka pa nga nagpo-propose!” inis niyang sabi. “Style mo bulok, Chanyeol Park.”

As he stared at his giant baby sleeping soundly, he suddenly thought: _fuck it, I’m really going to marry this man._

Strangely enough, the realization didn’t scare him. Walang katiting na panic, o takot man lang. Baekhyun’s chest was suddenly filled with warmth and just full of love for this man that he teared up right there. Ang tapang niya bigla, eh. Tipong matic _yes_ siya anytime.

Bago siya matulog sa tabi ng boyfriend, ito lang ang paulit-ulit sa isip niya: _I want to marry Chanyeol Park._

* * *

The funny thing was, sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari pa talaga natapos ang paghihirap ni Baekhyun Byun.

It all started so innocently that Baekhyun didn’t even had the chance to prepare for it. As in.

Nasa bahay lang sila nina Jongin at Kyungsoo for their annual tradition na joint birthday celebration ng mag-asawa. They’ve been doing this since Kyungsoo’s 19th birthday at never silang naka-miss ng isang celebration. Lugar, pagkain at panahon lang ang nagbago, pero ang pagkakaibigan nila, hindi.

Hindi maku-kumpleto ang barkada celebrations nila without _karaoke_. As always, halos alternate lang sa pagkanta sina Jongdae at Baekhyun, pataasan ng birit at score sa bawat kanta habang taga-cheer ang ibang kaibigan. Ilang taon na nilang kinakanta ang trusted songs sa karaoke list nila pero wala pa ring nagbago sa hiyawan ng mga kaibigan, as if first time lang nila magka-karaoke battle ni Jongdae.

But Baekhyun felt...a bit weird nang turn na niya to sing Beyonce’s _Halo_ . Para bang a wave of deja vu hit him suddenly habang kumakanta siya. There’s this fuzzy, warm feeling inside his chest, a recognition of some sort na...may something, eh. Sure, lagi niyang kinakanta ‘tong _Halo_ sa karaoke, but a certain moment came to mind later on. Nasa dating apartment sila ni Jongdae, proven at suka ang pulutan, si Kyungsoo may hawak na BIO150 reviewers, nagmi-mix ng gin pom si Minseok...at si Chanyeol.

Ah. Si Chanyeol.

He glanced at his boyfriend beside him na tuwang-tuwa sa pagvi-video sa performance niya. “Galing talaga! Wooo! Akin ‘yan!” parang timang na sigaw nito na nakangisi pa sa kanya. 

Chanyeol’s smile was big and wide and with his teeth showing, it’s full of love and joy and warmth. It’s a smile for Baekhyun only, and he will never ever get tired of seeing that for his entire life.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to him--12 years worth of memories made together--and he thought, _it wouldn’t be bad if we keep making more memories together, forever, right?_

Baekhyun couldn’t ask for a better lifetime partner to be with.

It’s a miracle na natapos niyang kantahin ang Halo nang hindi pumipiyok. Baekhyun closed his eyes as the karaoke announced na naka-100 siya. He shouldn’t cry in front of Chanyeol, but fuck, he loves him so much it _burned._

When he opened his eyes, si Chanyeol ang unang nakita niya, and he has this small, serene smile on his face.

“Marry me.”

The words rolled off Baekhyun’s tongue, rushing out into the air like someone suddenly kicked the door open, his frustration over the last few months finally free. He hadn’t realized just how fast his heart had been racing.

Chanyeol froze in his seat. Everyone else did. Ang maingay na karaoke intro ng _Welcome to the Black Parade_ lang ang nangibabaw sa garden nina Jongin.

What the fuck.

Did he just...propose?

Puta, wrong move ata.

Bago pa mag-iskandalo si Jongdae, hinigit na ni Baekhyun ang tulalang boyfriend palayo ng kumpulan nila at dumiretso sila sa isang guest room sa loob.

Baekhyun felt really bad. The last thing he wanted was to pressure Chanyeol intro proposing to him. Siya nga ‘tong ayaw makakita ng public proposals tapos ‘yon pa ang ginawa niya.

He hates his brain to mouth filter so much right now.

Both of them sat on the foot of the bed in silence. Chanyeol was still in shock, habang si Baekhyun naman, hihimatayin na ata sa kahihiyan at kaba.

“Chanyeol...huy. Say something.”

“Seryoso ba ‘yun?” Chanyeol asked, voice breaking. He managed to look straight into Baekhyun’s eyes before saying, “You want to marry me?”

Baekhyun gulped. Seryoso nga ba siya? All this time siya ang naghihintay ng proposal from his boyfriend, not the other way around. It maybe a slip of tongue, but after niyang sabihin ‘yon...it felt right. Bumalik ang tapang niya. Para kay Chanyeol.

“Oo. Hindi lang seryoso. Siguradong-sigurado ako.”

Chanyeol glanced down at him, and Baekhyun felt himself flush. Just a little. At least hindi pa nagwa-walkout ang boyfriend niya ngayon, or worse, ‘di pa nakikipagbreak.

“Chanyeol, you’ve known me for 12 years now,” Baekhyun continued on. “Alam mo na wala sa plano ko noon ang magpakasal--hell, I even hated weddings! But you changed that. Ang dami kong natutunan at na-experience dahil sa ‘yo. Binuksan mo ang mga mata ko sa bagong mundo...and my god, Yeol. I can’t imagine spending my life without you.” 

Baekhyun paused to breathe. Meanwhile, Chanyeol didn’t say anything, just watched him with a warm fondness on his face.

“Shit, this proposal is so crappy wala akong prepared speech or whatsoever pero Chanyeol, mahal kita. It can only be you. I don’t care kung kailan ka magpo-propose. No pressure at all. But this is me saying that I will marry the hell out of you when the time comes. I love you.”

And...shit. Umiiyak na si Chanyeol. “What the hell, Baek,” he choked. “Baligtad dapat eh. Dapat ako ‘yung magpo-propose at ikaw ang iiyak nang ganito.”

Baekhyun reached out with a shaky hand and wiped the tears from Chanyeol’s cheeks. “Chanyeol naman wag ka ngang ganyan. Don’t cry over this, okay? This is an ambush proposal! I don’t even have a ring with me yet!”

Napangiti si Chanyeol doon. “Paano ba yan, may singsing ako rito pero inunahan mo ako.”

“H-ha?”

“As promised, I bought you a ring.” Chanyeol tapped the left pocket of his jeans. “Dala ko pa rito.”

“Weh? Baka tanzan lang yan!” Baekhyun reached over to touch Chanyeol’s jean pocket and--

_Oh._

May box nga.

He looked up at Chanyeol, wide-eyed. “Y-you--”

“I...I don’t think marriage proposals should be like this, Baek. Parang mali ata ‘tong ginagawa natin.” Kinuha niya ang box sa bulsa at napanganga na lang si Baekhyun sa gulat.

It was really a box, pretty and jet black and velvety. It seemed small in the middle of Chanyeol’s palm.

Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kahon at kay Chanyeol. He couldn’t believe it. May singsing nga talaga.

“You really bought me a ring.” That sounded so dumb but can you blame him? Akala niya hindi na siola aabot sa point na ‘to.

“Yup, I did,” Chanyeol said slowly. “That’s what you do when you wanna ask someone to marry you. Na prinomise ko sa ‘yo last year. Pwede ba ako naman ang magpropose ngayon?”

“Sagutin mo muna kasi ako, Yeol! I asked first!”

“Malamang, papakasalan kita.” Chanyeol laughed, staring at him with that dumbass smile, as if saying _ano ba ‘tong papakasalan ko, may pagka-tanga ata. Pero mahal ko ‘yan._

“You can ask me now, Park.” he told Chanyeol, warm and hopeful.

“Don’t rush me, Byun.”

“Ang tagal naman kasi! Go na!!” 

“Wait lang.” Tumayo si Chanyeol,pumunta sa may pinto at sinilip kung nag-e-eavesdrop ba ang mga kaibigan nila. Nanatiling nakaupo si Baekhyun sa paanan ng kama, tahimik at kabadong hinintay na bumalik si Chanyeol. Seconds later, he heard the door lock. When Chanyeol finally returned, may bakas pa rin ng takot ang mga mata nito pero mas nanaig na ang determination. Bumilis ang kabog sa dibdib ni Baekhyun, mas namawis ang mga kamay at ito na talaga, hihimatayin na siya.

Oops, wag naman sana. Gusto niyang sagutin ng _yes_ si Chanyeol habang conscious siya.

He sat next to Bakehyun, much closer this time. Baekhyun couldn’t even breathe. All he could think about was _yes. A hundred times yes._

“So...I had this whole speech planned.” Chanyeol let out a long breath. Mukhang hihimatayin na rin ang boyfriend niya any second now. “May venue na rin sana. Planado ko na. Ibu-book ko na ‘yung restaurant kaso lagi kong pinagpapaliban. Something didn’t feel right. Kaya pala.”

He carefully took Baekhyun’s hand in his. “Last year sabi ko sa ‘yo na magpo-propose ako. Alam kong naghihintay ka, Baek. I’m sorry kung pinaghintay kita. You know me, I always wait for the right timing. Nakalimutan kong hindi nga pala applicable sa ‘ting dalawa ‘yon. Lalo na sa ‘yo, ang impatient mo kasi.”

He rolled his eyes. Chanyeol deserved it kasi naman, bakit may atake? Okay na eh! “Pota proposal ba ‘to o trashtalkan?”

Chanyeol chuckled. Doon lang napansin ni Baekhyun na umiiyak na ang boyfriend. 

“There’s never gonna be anyone else for me, Baek. Now that I see, I _know_ what the future could be like with you, us together...I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Chanyeol paused for air. Malapit nang bumigay ang dibdib ni Baekhyun sa sobrang kaba.

The taller’s hand trembled around his, and he waited for Baekhyun to say something. Anything.

“So...tatanungin mo pa ba ako o isusuot mo na lang sa ‘kin yan?”

“Baek ano ba yan,” Chanyeol said, laughter nearing hysteria. “Wait lang ha, nawala na naman ako sa momentum ko eh.”

“Sorry. Continue. Dalian mo please.”

“So...nasan na ba ako? Ayun.” Huminga muna siya nang malalim bago nagpatuloy. “You’re my best friend in the whole wide world and I could never be with anyone else. I’ve known this since we were 19. I wanted to be the one to ask _you_ but--“

“Mahal kita,” bulalas ni Baekhyun. He couldn’t help it. Aatakihin na siya sa puso. He could feel it. “Fuck, baby I’m sorry!” pahabol niya. “Sorry go na tatahimik na a--”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol interrupted, strained, with a pointed glance at the box.

Agad na tinikom ni Baekhyun ang bibig, but god, ang puso niya bibigay na anytime.

“Ang point ko lang, I mean it when I say could never be with anyone else, Baek. ikaw lang ang tanging nakikita kong kasama ko sa dulo.”

When their eyes met, Chanyeol’s were soft. Trusting. Full of love. Chanyeol’s eyes were shining, full of unshed tears, at sure si Baekhyun na parehas na silang walang makita dahil sa mga luhang ‘to.

“Okay, wag na nga magspeech. We’ve waited long enough for this.” He opened the box, and at the sight of the plain silver band sitting there, Baekhyun forgot how to breathe. “Ano, ready ka na ba?”

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s breath hitched. Nanginginig na ang uong katawan niya sa kaba.

He gave him a nervous smile. “Baekhyun Byun, will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course yes,” he said instantly, lunging forward to kiss Chanyeol, both hands finding the side of the taller’s face to hold them steady. His fiance’s smile-- _fuck, fiance na talaga_ \--was blinding. “Hala, sorry may sasabihin ka pa ba?”

“W-wala na. That’s enough. Shit, you said yes.”

Without a second thought, he pulled Chanyeol into a tight hug. Grabe, they probably have the most chaotic marriage proposal in history. Pake ni Baekhyun, this was perfect.

“Come on, Yeol. Give me my ring now.”

“So bossy,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Parang kanina ‘di ka hihimatayin ah.”

“Mukha mo iyakain ka.”

Carefully, Chanyeol removed the ring from the box and held out his right hand. Baekhyun placed his in his open palm so he could slip the engagement ring onto his finger. The weight felt foreign and so fucking right at the same time.

Tangina, magpapakasal na talaga sila.

“I’ll buy you a ring, too. Bukas na bukas din,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang titig na titig siya sa engagement ring niya. “Dapat lang may singsing ka rin kasi technically _I_ proposed first.”

Chanyeol groaned but there was no heat in it. “Whatever you want, Baek.”

“Paalala mo sa ‘kin bukas. You can choose any ring you want. Chanyeol Park.”

Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s hand again, at ipinatong niya ito sa ibabaw ng puso niya. “Thank you, Baekhyun. For saying yes.”

(Minutes later, naabala ang momol celebration nila ng sunud-sunod na katok sa pinto. Baekhyun, now dishreveled at maga ang labi sa kakahalik, pushed a shirtless Chanyeol off him in panic.

“Guys okay lang kayo dyan?” narinig nila ang muffled na boses ni Jongdae sa labas ng kwarto. “Engaged na ba kayo? May singsing ba?”

“Oo, Dae! Okay na kami!” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Busy kami rito!”

A chorus of exasperated groans, probably from Jongin and Kyungsoo, was heard outside. “Oh fuck fine!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. “We’re leaving! Pa-engagement gift whatever na namin sa inyo ‘yan!”

“Kayo maglalaba ha!” pahabol ni Jongin at maya-maya pa’y narinig nila ang palayong footsteps ng mga kaibigan.

The newly-engaged couple laughed at that for a good two minutes. They have the coolest friends ever.)

* * *

The next morning, tinotoo nga ni Baekhyun ang pangako niya kay Chanyeol. Pumunta sila sa same jewelry shop na pinagbilhan ni Chanyeol ng engagement ring. They decided to get a matching ring na lang para ‘di na sila magtagal pa sa pagpili.

Isang middle-aged saleslady ang nag-assist sa kanila sa pagpili ng engagement ring. One thing that immediately struck Baekhyun was the warm smile of this lady. Usually intimidated si Baekhyun na pumasok sa ganitong jewelry shop sa takot na mahusgahan siyang walang pambayad, but this saleslady though, ang gaan ng loob niya for some reason. Si Chanyeol din, ngiting-ngiti habang kausap niya ang babae. Pinakilala pa nga niya si Baekhyun na fiance rito, eh. Baka ito ang tumulong sa kanya sa pagpili ng bibilhing engagement ring. If that’s the case, then maganda nga ang taste ng saleslady.

“Okay ba?” tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. When he looked up, binibida na pala ni Chanyeol ang identical engagement ring na nasa daliri niya. “Bagay ba?”

Sobrang emotional pa rin siya from their chaotic engagement kaya ‘di niya napigilang maluha sa harap ni Chanyeol at ng saleslady. “Perfect. Ang ganda talaga.” He reached for Chanyeol’s ring-clad hand with his own, at pinagtama niya ang dalawang singsing. “Wala nang bawian ‘to ha? Babayaran ko na ‘to,” pagbabanta niya sa fiance na tawa lang ang isinagot.

“Sabi sa ‘yo, sir,” nakangiting sabi ng saleslady habang inaasikaso niya ang payment ni Baekhyun. “Tama ang pinili niyo. Bagay po sa inyong dalawa. Congratulations po ulit.”The knowing smiles between Chanyeol and the saleslady before they left the shop didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun. He meant to ask Chanyeol kung anong meron kaso nakalimutan ‘yon sa kaba niya over his next plan.

Nang makaupo sila sa loob ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Agad na nilabas ni Baekhyun ang singsing mula sa kahon at hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

“Okay, so I won’t repeat my speech anymore. Babawi na lang ako sa wedding vow,” seryoso niyang sabi na tinawanan lang ni Chanyeol. “I’m gonna give you this ring in one condition.”

Sumeryoso agad si Chanyeol. “Okay, ano ‘yon?”

“No Ed Sheeran songs in our wedding. Chanyeol Park promise me. Ayokong makarinig ng Thinking Out Loud sa reception natin. Mark my words, hihiwalayan talaga kita.”

Chanyeol grinned, brown eyes fixated on his. “Of course, Baek. Promise ‘yan,” he said bago isuot sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang singsing.

Gustong ulit maiyak ni Baekhyun. Fine, ‘di na niya pipigilan. Ang importante ngayon ay sa kanya na si Chanyeol at vice-versa, at worth it ang paghihintay sa proposal kahit hindi ito kagaya ng sa iba na worthy of a same day edit engagement video. He realized na a perfect proposal does not exist--just look at their barkada’s history pa lang. 

But theirs was perfect in it own way because he’s with Chanyeol, he’s marrying _him,_ at wala na siyang hihilingin pa.

  
  
  


**Bonus:**

“Oh my god ang ganda talaga,” Yoora exclaimed as she stared at the engagement ring on Baekhyun’s finger. Kanina pa niya hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun but he didn’t mind. Dalawang linggo na niyang pinagyayabang ang engagement ring niya, _at_ dapat lang naman. “I can’t stop staring at it ang ganda!”

Mangiyak-iyak si Yoora nang binitawan nito ang kamay ni Baekhyun. “S-sorry, happy tears ‘to ah. Damn pregnancy hormones, ang dali kong maiyak lately.” Kinuha niya ang tissue na inabot ni Baekhyun at pinunasan ang mga mata niya. “My goodness, you two are really getting married.”

Two weeks na silang engaged ni Chanyeol pero overwhelmed pa rin si Baekhyun. It didn’t help na emotional si Yoora ngayon, pati siya naluluha ulit. “Di pa rin ako makapaniwala, ate. Siguro magsi-sink in lang sa ‘kin ‘to after the wedding pag siningil na kami ni Jongdae,” he joked.

Yoorra stared at the ring again for a second, then looked up at him with a smile.“See, I was right. Bagay talaga sa kamay mo ‘yang singsing. Ayaw pa maniwala ni Chanyeol dati, eh. I’m glad you loved it.”

“Oh. Pinakita niya sa ‘yo ‘tong singsing?”

When people say na parang kambal sina Yoora at Chanyeol, they mean it. Bukod sa magkahawig sila, they also have the same expressions. Chanyeol is a shitty liar,he couldn’t even tell a lie in a straight face. Gano’n din si Yoora, obvious na obvious.

The pregnant woman’s eyes widened for a second, a flash of guilt so evident that it scared Baekhyun. “Ate? Ano ‘yon?” he asked.

Magba-backtrack pa sana si Yoora kaso huli na siya, eh. “He didn’t tell you, did he?”

“Tell me what?”

“Shit. Sorry, I promised him I won’t tell.”

Mas na-curious tuloy siya. “A-ano ‘yun? May sumpa ba ‘tong singsing? Parang singsing ni Lola?”

Natawa naman si Yoora, napailing pa nang kaunti. “Hay nako, Baekhyun. Never change.”

“Ano nga ‘yon? Grabe naman ‘to, nadulas ka na eh. Isagad mo na!”

They lapse into silence for a while, watching each other. Si Yoora ang unang bumigay sa titigan nila. “Okay, you’re right. Nakita ko na ‘yang singsing before.”

Sus, ‘yon lang pala. Akala niya kung ano na. Nakahinga na siya nang maluwag. “Oooh kailan naman? I assume binili na ‘tong singsing last year after naming bumalik from Australia. Like he promised me.”

“Uhhmm…” Yoora bit her lip hesitantly. “Actually, that’s the thing. Hindi niya binili ‘yan last year pag-uwi niyo.”

“Huh? So is this a family heirloom?” Yoora shook her head. Bumalik na naman ang kaba sa dibdib ni Baekhyun. “Eh kailan?”

“Binili niya ‘yan gamit ang first ever Christmas bonus niya.”

“Weh?!” Tawang-tawa si Baekhyun sa narinig. Kasi duh, that’s impossible! Why would Chanyeol buy this beautiful ring years ago--

Oh.

Doon lang nagsink in kay Baekhyun ang sinabi ni Yoora. Napanganga na lang siya sa gulat.

“Y-you mean…” He stared at the beautiful ring on his finger, incredibly confused. “Oh no, Ate. That can’t be. 10 years ago na ‘yon! Mas nauna pang nagtrabaho sa ‘kin si Chanyeol!” Nagtrabaho kasi si Chanyeol immediately after their graduation, habang si Baekhyun naman ay nagstay pa ng isang sem to take up units for his supposed law school dreams.

Holy shit.

“Yup. He did. I’m telling you this kasi alam kong hindi sasabihin ni Chanyeol ‘yan sa ‘yo.” Yoora’s grin was eerily similar to Chanyeol’s. Napaka-all knowing. Nakakakilabot. “I know what you’re thinking, maybe he bought that for another person. Of course, he didn’t. Para sa ‘yo talaga ‘yan.”

Baekhyun blinked, swallowing so hard. Hindi siya magfi-freakout. Nope. Chill lang talaga siya. Kunwari ‘di niya nalaman na binili ni Chanyeol itong singsing when they were 22 or 23.

What the fuck. Who des that!?

“Sure ka ba? Baka naman par--”

“Malamang sure na sure ako! Kasama niya akong bumili, eh.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Yoora for few minutes. Goodness, ang dami pa niyang kailangang malaman! Kung hindi lang buntis ‘tong soon to be sister-in-law niya kanina pa niya ito niyakap nang mahigpit.

As for Chanyeol, though….lagot siya mamaya pag-uwi ni Baekhyun. He has a lot of explaining to do.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> story time: i basically got the idea of this whole fic while i was rewatching The Office months ago, specifically the episode when Jim bought an engagement ring for Pam a week after they started dating. (watch it [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLlhERiAUMI)) na-imagine ko lang na sinta verse!chanyeol would definitely do a thing like that, but i made the wait waaaay longer lol.
> 
> wala akong planong isulat ang wedding nilang dalawa ah. satisfied na akong tapusin ang story arc nila rito. but rest assured na ikakasal talaga sila at hindi thinking out loud ang first dance song nila. (spoiler alert: their first dance song is _this must be the place by the talking heads_ ) itutuloy ko pa rin ang exercise in self restraint, and probably, i might write some drabbles about this 'verse haha. baka 'yung chanyeol POV habang binibili niya ang engagement ring lol :)
> 
> again, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
